Hotel Saratoga
by Paige Terner
Summary: Castle and Beckett are stranded and need a place to stay. Set sometime mid to late season four, before any secrets come out, but there are no spoilers.


**Title: Hotel Saratoga**

**Summary: Castle and Beckett are stranded and need a place to stay. Set sometime mid to late season four, before any secrets have come out, but there's absolutely no spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters I write about. If you regocnizer a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic site, you probably knew that already.**

**A/N- This is a birthday present for my sister. Her name is Kate, and she has brown hair. This is important. Trust me.**

* * *

><p>"I don't think there is a hotel around here." Beckett said exasperatedly.<p>

"I didn't say it was a hotel. The sign I saw was for a motel." Castle replied.

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is a motel has no hallways and the rooms open directly to the outside. Hotels have indoor hallways you have to traverse to get to the rooms."

"Castle, now is not the time for you to play Webster." Beckett sighed angrily. "I haven't seen any hotels, motels, gas stations, restaurants or anything else for that matter. And we've been walking for over a mile."

"Well, I saw the sign about fifteen minutes before we crashed. It said the motel was twenty miles away. I don't know exactly how fast you were driving but from where we stopped it couldn't have been more than a couple of miles left to the motel. It can't be that much further."

"Yeah, if it's even still there."

"It's still there."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I just know."

Beckett rolled her eyes and started walking faster. Castle adjusted his pace accordingly and was back at her side a moment later.

"Why are you so mad, Beckett?"

She stopped walking and turned to face him, her eyes blazing with the anger she wasn't even trying to hide.

"Why am I mad? We are walking down some godforsaken road that is barely more than a sidewalk for deer. We have no idea where we are and there isn't any cell service. And why would there be? Squirrels don't need 3G, now do they?"

"No, they just use the grapevine." Castle quipped.

"That's not funny, Castle." Beckett glared at him as she crossed her arms.

"It was a little funny." He frowned. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood a little."

"I don't want the mood lightened. I want to find civilization. Which is where we would be right now if you knew how to read a map."

"I told you I wasn't a good navigator." Castle argued. "If you'd listened to me and let me drive so you could navigate, maybe we wouldn't be lost."

Beckett bit her lip to avoid laughing. She was not ready to stop being mad.

"You realize you just agreed that this was your fault, right?" She asked.

Castle thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Whatever." He huffed. "Let's just keep going."

Beckett dropped her arms, spun on her heels and started walking again. Castle mimed choking her, something he'd done before and he'd probably do again, then fell into step behind her. They walked in silence for ten minutes and still saw nothing to clue them into where they were or how much further the supposed motel was. Suddenly Beckett stopped and Castle ran into her.

"Watch where you're going, Castle!" She hissed as he stepped back.

"Well, don't slam on the brakes with no warning." She didn't answer him. "Why did you stop anyway?"

She still didn't answer, but she lifted a arm and pointed out in front of them. Castle looked where she was focused and sucked in a quiet breath.

"Is that the deer we almost hit?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Beckett whispered back. "But look. It has a fawn with it. Isn't it beautiful?"

Castle looked back at her and smiled. The sun was peeking through the tree branches that were sporadically spread above them, casting her in an enchanting glow.

"More like gorgeous." He breathed out.

Beckett glanced at him and she swallowed hard when she realized he wasn't talking about the deer.

"Come on, Castle. It's going to start getting dark soon."

They began walking again, this time side by side. Their movement spooked the deer and they ran into the forest, gone so fast it was almost like they'd never been there.

"You know, this could almost be romantic." Castle said a few minutes later.

"But it's not." Beckett lied.

"Seriously, Beckett. We're strolling through the woods at dusk, looking at cute little animals. It's like a cheesy romantic comedy."

"Well, you aren't too far off about the cheesy part." She joked.

"Thou woundth me, woman." Castle put a hand to his chest. "What if we held hands?"

"No."

"It'd be more romantic!"

"We aren't holding hands, Castle."

"What if I told you I was scared?"

"Castle, what part of 'no, we aren't holding hands' don't you understand? The 'no', or the 'we aren't holding hands'?"

Castle opened his mouth to answer just as the skies opened up to make matters worse. Neither had noticed the clouds forming overhead, but they were both soon soaked with the evidence of their arrival.

"Fantastic." Beckett sighed.

"At least we won't need a shower tonight." Castle smiled.

Beckett gave him a look that let him know he needed to lay off the lame jokes for a good long while. Having no other option, they continued down the road. Twenty long minutes that felt like hours passed, and both of the lost city-dwellers were way past ready to find another human.

"Maybe we should go back to the car, Castle." Beckett said, her tone betraying her misery.

"We can't turn back now. We've come too far."

"Yeah, but at least we know where the car is."

"I know, but -" Castle stopped suddenly and grinned, confusing Beckett. "Well looky there, Detective. Is that a sign I see?"

Beckett took a few steps forward so she could see where he was looking. Sure enough, three hundred yards ahead of them the edge of a brown wooden sign was peeking out through the trees. They increased their speed and could soon see the rest of the sign. With the distance, dwindling light, and the rain it was hard to read it, but they were certain it was the motel. They made it to the clearing about five minutes later. Castle halted and grabbed Beckett's arm.

"What's wrong, Castle?" She asked.

"We can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Look at this place. Read the sign. It's called Kate's Motel and there's a house on a hill behind it."

"So?"

"Haven't you ever seen Psycho?"

"Yes."

"Bates Motel? Kate's Motel? Creepy house on a hill? We just went from romantic comedy to horror movie."

"You can't be serious, Castle. Honestly I'd think you would have said it was some kind of sign that we were meant to be here, since the motel has the same name as I do."

"I didn't think of that. I was too busy watching my life flash before my eyes."

Beckett rolled her eyes and pulled her arm from Castle's grip. She headed directly for the office of the motel. Castle followed her and caught up quickly. Just before they stepped up on the covered porch, the rain stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

"Figures." Beckett sighed.

She brought her hands up to her hair and squeezed to get as much water as she could out. Castle ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to do the same. They started for the door at the same time and ran into each other as they both reached for the doorknob. Castle stepped back and bowed mockingly, gesturing with a hand for Beckett to go first. She shook her head and went inside, followed immediately by Castle.

The room they entered looked more like a hunting lodge than a small town motel lobby. There were several deer heads on the wall and some of the chairs had been made with antlers for armrests and hooves for feet. There was also a large antler chandelier that seemed too big for the small room.

"Hello?" Beckett called out.

A moment later a woman walked out of the doorway of what appeared to be a back room. She brushed some of her loose brown curls out of her face and smiled at Castle and Beckett.

"Hi there. Welcome to Kate's motel. I'm Kate."

"Is that really your name?" Castle asked with a disbelieving glare.

"Yes." She replied with an equally confused look.

Castle grabbed Beckett by the arm and pulled her to the other side of the room and leaned his head in close to hers.

"What are you doing, Castle?" Beckett whispered harshly.

"Beckett, don't you see how creepy this is?"

"How creepy what is? The deer furniture?"

"No." Castle paused and glanced over his shoulder at the Kate behind the counter. "She's your doppelgänger."

"You've got to be kidding me."

She tried to pull away but Castle held firm.

"She looks a lot like you, and her name is Kate. It doesn't get much more doppelgängery than that."

"First of all, doppelgängery isn't a word. Secondly, you are acting like a child who watched the scary movie his mother told him not to but he did anyway because he never listens." She stopped and took a breath. "Now let go of me and let's go back over there and act like adults instead of whispering in the corner. Because honestly, we look like the creepy ones right now."

"Okay. But you still have your gun, right?"

"Of course. Why?"

"In case your clone tries to kill me and use my perfect specimen of a body to create a clone army."

Beckett rolled her eyes again and wrenched her arm free. She walked back to the front desk and smiled. She hated to admit it, but Castle was right. This Kate did look an awful lot like herself, and it was weird that her name was Kate too.

"Sorry about that. I'm Detective Kate Beckett, and this is my partner, Rick Castle." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder at Castle. "We were trying to get back to the city, but I swerved to miss a deer and my car went in a ditch."

"Did either of you get hurt?" Kate asked.

"Oh no." Beckett assured her. "But our car needs a tow and our cell phones wouldn't work."

"They won't ever work out here." Kate told her. "The nearest cell tower is about fifty miles away."

"Can we use your phone to call a tow truck?" Beckett asked.

"Sure. I'll dial the number for you."

"Let me guess." Castle interjected. "The tow truck guy's name is Rick, right?"

He laughed as the two brunettes stared at him. When he realized he was the only one laughing, he stopped.

"His name is Gary." Kate said as she handed the ringing handset to Beckett.

"Thank you." Beckett said as she put the phone to her ear and took a few steps away.

"So, what brings the two of you way out here?" Kate asked Castle.

"We were following a lead in a homicide investigation." He explained. "It didn't pan out, unfortunately. When we started back for the city, I thought I found a shortcut on the map. Let's just say that Beckett isn't used to deer bounding out in front of her car and sedans don't really back out of ditches."

"You two are homicide detectives?"

"Yes." Castle beamed, then glanced at Beckett, who still had her back to them. "Well, I'm more of a consultant. Of sorts."

Before Kate could ask what that meant, Beckett hung up the phone and turned to face the others.

"Okay, Castle. Gary is going to go get the car. As long as the damage won't keep us from driving, he's just going to drop it off here. If it isn't drivable, he'll take it to his shop and call me to report."

"When will it be here?"

"In a couple of hours at the most. But since it's already dark, why don't we just plan to stay here."

"We don't have any clothes to change into, Beckett." Castle stated the obvious.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I could find you both something to wear." Kate offered. "At least until your clothes dry. We can throw them in my dryer up in the house."

"We wouldn't want to impose like that." Beckett said with a gentle smile.

"No imposition at all." Kate replied. "I take care of my guests, anyway I can. You'll need something to eat for supper too."

"Well, why don't we go ahead and book the room then." Castle said. "So we are officially your guests."

"Okay then." Kate opened a book on the counter. "My best room is the one at the far end. It's the biggest."

"Castle can have it. I'll just take the one next to it." Beckett interjected.

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed that the two of you were...never-mind. Two rooms it is."

"You can put them both on here." Castle said as he handed her his credit card.

"Castle, I can pay for my own room." Beckett sighed frustratedly.

"It's the least I can do since it was my idea to come up here and then I got us lost."

Beckett opened her mouth to argue, but the look Castle gave her told her it was pointless.

"Thank you." She said simply.

"You're welcome." He answered.

Kate wrote something in the ledger she'd opened, gave the card back to Castle and got him to sign the receipt. She turned to grab two keys off the wall. Then she stepped around the counter and walked past the partners, who followed her outside. She stopped and pointed to the other end of the motel.

"Those are your rooms. Nine and ten." She handed them the keys. "Let's head up to the house. Gary will know to come up there when he gets here."

Castle and Beckett nodded and fell into step behind Kate as she started towards the house. They crossed a small clearing and then went up a thin staircase. The night air was cool, and their wet clothes had them both shivering by the time they made it inside to building.

"Wait." Castle said before they went inside. "Does your mother live here?"

"No." Kate answered. "She lives in town."

Castle looked at her with a thoughtful look on his face and then grinned.

"Okay." He said with a nod.

Kate lifted in eyebrow in confusion and then led them inside.

"Wait here, and I'll go get you some clothes." Kate said before trotting up the stairs.

Castle's curiosity got the better of him and he went into the living room off to the side of the foyer they were standing in. A few moments later he stuck his head back around the wall.

"Beckett. Come here."

She obliged his request and joined him in the other room.

"We shouldn't be snooping, Castle."

"I'm not snooping. I'm looking. And look what I found."

He pointed to a bookshelf and Beckett squinted at the spines. She smiled when she read them, but bit away the amusement so Castle wouldn't see it.

"Oh good for you. You have a fan." She said.

"Well, she only has the Nikki Heat books. Maybe she is only a fan of my more recent works."

"I can't seem to find copies of your older ones." Kate said as she came into the room, her arms stacked high with clothes. "It's like no one ever gets rid of them, so I can't buy them used, and they are out of print now."

"Oh, don't tell him that." Beckett said. "His ego doesn't need that kind of a boost."

Kate laughed and handed the clothes to Castle and Beckett.

"But, yes I am a fan." She continued. "Of both of you, actually. The writer and the muse." Castle chuckled and Beckett couldn't help but join in. "Anyway, there are a couple of guest bathrooms just down the hall." She pointed to show them where to go. "Why don't you go get warmed up and changed and I'll start dinner."

"We aren't having toasted cheese sandwiches, are we?" Castle asked worriedly.

"Why?" Kate asked. "Are you lactose intolerant?"

"No, he isn't." Beckett rolled her eyes. "He's just see too many horror films."

"Okay." Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Is spaghetti good?"

"Sounds perfect." Beckett said

Castle nodded in agreement and they both went down the hall to get cleaned up. Kate smiled after them and then went to the kitchen to begin cooking. Just as she was finishing up she heard Beckett laughing from the other room. She turned off the stove and went to see what was going on.

"It's not funny, Beckett." Castle said with a pout.

"It's pretty funny, Castle." Beckett managed to get out between laughs.

Kate looked at Castle and started laughing quietly to herself. The only clothes she'd had that could come close to fitting Castle were an old Mickey Mouse sweatshirt and a pair of jeans that both belonged to her father. Who was at least a good six inches shorter than Castle. The cuffs on the sweatshirt hit about mid forearm and the jeans legs came to rest several inches above his ankles. The sweatpants and sweatshirt she'd given Beckett were a bit small, but nothing like the way Castle's clothes were fitting.

"I'm sorry." Kate said, causing them to both look at her. "That's all I had."

"That's okay." Castle said. "Beckett just can't appreciate the way I pull off the growth spurt look."

"Why don't you bring me your clothes and I'll put them in the dryer. They'll be done by the time we are through eating."

A grumbling Castle and a still laughing Beckett did as they were told and a few minutes later the three of them were sitting at the table eating. The food was delicious and the conversation was light. Kate told them about her family, how her father and brothers loved to hunt and build, so they'd made the furniture in the lobby of the motel. It was in her lobby because her mom wouldn't let them keep it at their house. Beckett and Castle told stories of weird cases and Beckett had Kate laughing with tales of Castle's antics. Even he had to laugh at some of the dumb things he'd done.

When they were done eating Castle and Beckett insisted on cleaning the kitchen. After they finished Kate fixed them some coffee and just as they emptied the mugs the dryer buzzed, signaling their clothes were done. They got changed and gratefully returned the borrowed clothes.

"Oh, I need to call Alexis." Castle said suddenly. He looked at Beckett. "And you probably should check in with the guys. They may already be looking for us."

Beckett laughed but she nodded.

"You're right."

"There's a phone in the kitchen and in the living room." Kate said. "Take your pick."

"You go first, Castle."

"No need." Kate told them. "I have two lines. One is personal, the other rings up here when people call the motel. You can both call at the same time."

"Is there anything you aren't prepared for?" Castle asked.

"I guess not." Kate replied with a laugh.

Castle and Beckett split up and made their phone calls. While they were gone there was a knock at the door. Kate opened it and let Gary in.

"Hey, Gary."

"Hey yourself, Miss Kate."

"Was the car okay?"

"Yep." He reached up and took off his dusty trucker's cap. "A little paint scraped off and a lot of mud on the undercarriage. But nothing a little soap and water and a quick trip to the shop won't fix up."

"Oh that's great!" Beckett said as she came back into the room. She extended a hand and Gary shook it. "I'm Detective Beckett."

"Nice to meet you, Detective." Gary said. "I left your car down in front of the motel."

"Thank you. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing." Gary held up a hand when Beckett started to argue. "I have to come past here to go home anyway, and I like helping out the boys in blue. Well, not boys, but you know what I mean."

"Gary, I need to repay you somehow."

"Just keep doing what you do, Detective, and we'll call it even."

"Don't try to argue with him." Kate cut in. "When Gary makes up his mind, he doesn't change it."

"Well, ladies, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." Gary smiled and winked before putting his hat back on and going out the door.

"Who was that?" Castle asked as he came back in the room.

"Gary, the tow guy." Beckett answered him. "The car is fine."

"Great." Castle said. "Did you get the guys?"

"Yeah, I told them we'd be back tomorrow. Did you get Alexis?"

"I did. I told her the same thing." He said as a yawn slipped out. "I must say, after the long walk in the woods and that huge, super satisfying dinner, I'm ready to hit the hay."

"I'm pretty tired too." Beckett turned to Kate. "Thank you again, for everything."

"Of course. If you need anything else, just let me know. Can you find you way back to the city in the morning?"

"Yes." Beckett said with a mockingly angry look at Castle. "I'll be navigating."

"Okay." Kate laughed. "Oh, and might I recommend that you grab breakfast at the diner in town before you get on the road. They have fantastic pancakes."

"We will." Castle smiled. "Goodnight, Kate. And thanks again."

"You're welcome. Night."

"Night." Beckett echoed.

Kate let Castle and Beckett out the front door and closed it behind them. They walked side-by-side down the stairs, bumping into each other every few steps. Neither spoke until they made it to the rooms they were to stay in.

"You take ten, Beckett."

"I don't need the big room, Castle."

"You need all the rest you can get if you're going to keep from having a nervous breakdown while I'm driving tomorrow."

"That's true." She chuckled. "Okay. Until tomorrow, then?"

Castle smiled and nodded.

"Until tomorrow."

They unlocked the doors and shared one more smile, but just before they stepped inside, Castle cleared his throat.

"And remember, Beckett. If you get scared, I'll be right here."

Beckett bit her lip and walked over to him. She leaned in close and placed a feather-light kiss on his cheek. She stepped back and grinned.

"I won't be needing your protection services tonight. But thanks anyway."

Before he could respond she was gone, the door was shut, and the lock had clicked. A soft chuckle came from deep in Castle's throat and a gentle smile spread across his face. He shook his head and went into his own room.

* * *

><p>Kate looked up from her desk when the lobby door opened. She immediately recognized the two familiar faces smiling at her.<p>

"Mr. Castle!" She called out, still refusing to call him Rick, even after he'd insisted. "Detective Beckett! What brings you two back into my neck of the woods?"

"We want to book an evening at your fine establishment." Castle said.

"Room nine and ten?" Kate asked, already reaching for the keys.

"Actually, just room ten this time." Castle said.

"Really?" Kate turned back to them with the single key.

"Really." Beckett said with a smile.

"Okay. Room ten it is."

Castle gave her his credit card and she took care of the paperwork. He signed his name and then leaned down, picked up a box and set it on the counter.

"We brought you a little something. Hope you enjoy it. See you later."

He put an arm around Beckett's shoulders and she put one around his waist.

"Thanks for the room, Kate." Beckett said.

"You're welcome."

With that the couple turned and left the lobby and were soon out of sight as they walked down to room ten.

Kate opened the box and gasped. Inside was a copy of every one of Castle's novels, including the fifth Nikki Heat novel, which hadn't even been released yet. On top was a note, which Kate pulled out to read. She guessed by the loopy handwriting that Beckett had written it.

_Thanks for the hospitality. Hope you enjoy these. Gratefully yours, The Castles._

Below the message, both of them had signed it.

"Well then." Kate said to the empty room. "I guess it's Detective Castle now."

She smiled and started pulling out the books, one by one, until she got to _In a Hail of Bullets_. She sat down in one of the deer-antler chairs and began reading.


End file.
